Orbital Zero V2
by rinshi264
Summary: the 2nd valentine war is over, and earth and plants are in peace, but something strange is happening near one of the colony orb holds
1. Chapter 1

Note: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam 00

(Before reading the story, I have to warn those who are fan of Gundam 00 that the Seed units and pilots here will be powerful, the Mass production suits used by Seed here will be on par with Ahead, the ACE type units will be in par with Innovator units and Gundam type used by Seed are about 50% stronger than Trailblazer Gundams)

(The Story is Moderately AU)

**WORD** = Shouting

(Word) = Thinking or Telepathic talking

Chapter 1: Breaking Reality

#####

Cosmic Era 77

3 Years have passed since the 2nd Bloody Valentine war the Earth and Plants have now build a good relationship with each other, the remainder off all the Blue Cosmos and LOGOS are arrested or dead. With the removal of the N Jammer canceller on Earth the energy crisis is now fully solved.

C.E 77 February 12

In the Heliopolis Dock Station

"Sir we are reading a strange energy fluctuation near the colony" the operator said

"Put it on screen" said the officer

As the Image pops up the crew are wondering what they are looking at, it is some kind of swirling green and yellow vortex in space that seems to be getting bigger and bigger

"Sir the scanner is showing that it is releasing large amounts of Gamma and Minovsky Particles and at the same time the energy is just being sucked by the vortex" the operator said in a surprise tone

"So we don't have to worry about any damage in the colony then?" the officer asked

"No we don't have to it seems the vortex will be gone in a few minutes anyways" the operator said

At the time the station goes into red alert and the radar suddenly got a signal coming from the vortex, coming out of the vortex is some kind of ship and it's terribly damaged with about half of the ship in ruins and lots of strange metallic silver attached in the ship, then suddenly the unknown silver things flew away from the ship and went into vortex as it suddenly closed and left the ship floating near Heliopolis.

The crew at the station where stunned for a while before the officer said

"What just happened there?" the officer said in a surprised tone

"I have no idea sir, but I scanned the ship and its showing there are about 4 life signs and they are very weak and becoming weaker" the operator said

"Call the rescue unit and some mobile suits to drag the ship near the docking area of the colony" the officer said

"Sir should I contact the Plants and Earth about this?" the operator said

"Yes send word to Plants and Earth about what happened here" the officer said

#####

C.E 77 February 14

Approaching Heliopolis are 2 Laurasia, 2 Nazca and the Gondwana from ZAFT, behind them are 4 Nelson, 1 Drake and the Agamemnon from the EA, and at the Back of them are the Kusunagi, Eternal and the Archangel from ORB union

"That's some group for them to send just to research the unknown ship" Officer Noal said in the station looking at the screen

"Well this is a very important situation, we are talking about a first contact with an unknown intelligent life" Captain Smils said

"They look human but from what the doctor said they are mostly like silver metallic human" Officer Noal said

In the Dock of Heliopolis where the unknown ship is stationed and currently being examined by scientist and researchers but are having trouble accessing the main computer of the ship as it was not responding to anything they try to do.

As the Dock station opened a group of 4 people are approaching the ship, they are Kira, Lacus, Athrun and Cagalli and behind them are Officer Noal and Captain Smils, as they approach the ship they are introduced to the head of the research group Professor Len.

"Let me introduce to you Professor Len the head of the research group assigned in the ship" said Captain Smils

"Nice to meet you" Professor Len said

"Professor Can you tell them what you found out so far?" Officer Noal said

"Oh yes, from what we found out about the ship is that it has practically the same armor from what we use in our ships and the facility seems to be made for human use but what we find interesting is the Engine used by the ship" Prof. Len said

"What's interesting about the Engine?" Kira asked

"The engine is somewhat like an advanced Solar Engine with near unlimited power, it doesn't have the same power output as the Plasma Fusion Reactor we used, but in close study of the engine there seems to be a hidden option in the engine" Prof. Len said

"What is this hidden option in the engine?" Captain Smils said

"The engine has lots of hidden stuff we can't get just from studying it, but what we are able to find out is that one of the option this engine does is that it can increase the output of power by 10 times but with very limited time and after the boost the engine will have lower output than normal until it can recharge again" Prof. Len explained to them

"Anything you found out about the ships computer?" Athrun said

"Sadly we are unable to make the ships computer respond, it doesn't seems to respond to anything we do" Prof. Len said in a disappointed tone

"Can we take a look at the ships computer?" Kira said

"Sure, let's go maybe you can crack the system better than we can" Prof. Len said

#####

As the group walks toward the ship they observed that the ship has somewhat Human design in it, almost half of the ship is destroyed, and as they enter the bridge of the ship there they saw 2 people trying to access the terminal of the ship but are having no luck so far.

"Oh Professor Len, are they the group who came from the ships that arrived?" one of the researchers asked

"Yes they are, Kira here want to try accessing the terminal" Prof. Len said

The researchers moved away from the terminal to give room for kira to use it, as kira was about to touch the terminal, it goes live and on the screen it shows some kind of menu with dates

Kira picked the last choice in the menu and it started playing a video, but the video is extremely corrupted and was useless, but he was able to access the main Technology and a brief history about where the ship has came from

In the year 23** AD, fossil fuels have all but va***hed and the distribution of energy is unb***nced. ****nity now relies on three *****ale so**r power systems controlled by three multinational power blocks: the Un***of Solar Energy and Fr**N**ons, the H**** Reform ****ue, and the Advanced *****an Un*** . With this nearly i*******tible source of e**** benefiting only these ***ee powe** and their a****s, constant warfare eru**** arou** the globe am**g minor co****ies for prec**** fu*** and en***y. C****ies whose ec***my ***ed solely on the sale of fo**** ***ls w**e plunged into pov**** and so** even be****ed that the s***r power s***m threa****d the "p****d lan* of G**", res****g in the twe*** year-long S***r W**s. Such a chaotic reality has le** to the crea***n of a pa******ary organi**** in possession of f**r highly a****ed humanoid mobile su**s c***d "G**da*s" and a mys***ous tech****y known as the "*N D***e". They call themselves Celest*** B***g, and their goal is nothing less than the complete er*****ion of war thro**h the use of w** itself.

The other part of the history is so distorted that it was practically useless, but from the terminal kira was able to pull information about the engine of the ship and from all the data he gathered and tried to fix, kira was able to put together some blueprints of mobile suits and names but the manufacturer's name was not restored.

"Ok I got some data from the terminal of the ship" Kira said

"What kind of data did you get from it?" Prof. Len Asked

"I was able to get the blue print of the Engine of the ship and some mobile suits info" Kira said to them

As kira was reading the Information about the Mobile Suits he was impressed with the specs of the suits, these suits have high performance compared to what they use right now, and the name of suits in the Information was:

GNX-704T Ahead

GNZ-003 Gadessa

GNZ-005 Garazzo

GNX-609T GN-XIII

GNMS-XCVII Alvaaron

GNX-U02X Masurao

GN-010 Gundam Zabanya

GN-011 Gundam Harute

GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser

GN-000 0 Gundam

GNT-0000 00 Qan[T]

CB-002 Raphael Gundam

GNX-803T GN-XIV

(And from the data extracted it also shows all of its hidden features and special abilities, from all the data he gathered here, they will be able to use this data to enhance all of the suits they are using and build new models.) as kira was thinking

#####

"Can we see the survivors of the ship?" Lacus asked

As they are walking in the hallway towards the infirmary they notice there are a lot of guards in the area and were wondering if the survivors are dangerous.

As they enter the infirmary they saw 4 humans in a bed unconscious, but as they get closer they notice that these 4 humans have silver metallic body and somewhat passive expressions on their faces

"How are their condition Doc?" Captain Smils asked

"No good, I can't seem to stabilize them at all, from the test we got they have at most 2 days left before they die" Doctor Shara said

"Have they regained consciousness yet?" Cagalli said

"Yesterday they were awake for a brief time, we tried to ask them questions but we didn't get any answers at all" Doc. Shara said

"It seems they can't talk at all from what I saw, they just look at us while sitting in the bed not moving or saying anything, they are like statues from what I think" Doc. Shara was explaining to them

As they are talking, Lacus was able to see that 1 of them are awake and staring at the ceiling, she was walking towards the person and when she started talking to them, something strange happened.

"Hi there im Lacus Yamato, and can I ask who you are?" Lacus asked in a calm way

(My name is Lara Haisi from the EF Deep exploration ship Sumeragi) Lara said telepathically to Lacus and was also heard by Kira, Athrun and Cagalli in the room

"Did she just talk to me in my head?" Cagalli said

(My Body is no longer human as it was now a full ELS body, as such my human abilities such as talking is gone and can only talk to other innovator or some of your kind, from what I can see that some of you have the same abilities as pure innovators and was able to have a telepathic link to me) Lara explained to them

"Can I ask from where you came from Lara?" Lacus asked

(I came from earth in year 2364 Anno Domini …..) Lara was about to say more but suddenly went silent and just fell from the bed and when her body touched the floor she shattered into metal fragments and so was the 3 of the patients who just suddenly turned to metal fragments

"What just happened?" Cagalli said suddenly

And the alarm all over the colony went hot and loud telling all citizens to take shelter as Kira pressed the terminal in the room he asked the officer in the screen what was happening

"What just happened there?" Kira said as the officer on the screen seems to be panicking from what to do or say

"We are detecting a very large energy signature near the colony and its opening some kind of portal the size of the colony" the officer said in a very panicked state while ordering the operators on what to do

"**Sir! the portal is dragging the colony towards it**!" one of the operator shouted

And then suddenly the communication to the station was cut and the colony was rumbling heavily like there was an earthquake in space, as the station was sucked by the portal so was all the ships near the station, everybody on the ship was unconscious from all the movement and strange feeling they got from entering the portal

#####

Anno Domini 2301

A portal opened near the orbit of mars, and then the portal released a huge hour glass structure and some ships with it floating in space near Planet Mars

#####

A/N: well there's chapter 1 of the revised Orbital Zero story, I know it's short, but if I try to make longer chapter again I'm bound to have huge amount of grammar mistakes,

Some answers to some questions:

1: Yes I made it so the Seed characters who have awakened their SEED factor has the same abilities as Pure Innovators like setsuna

2: In this story there are 2 types of innovator

(Normal innovator who turned metallic can't talk)

(While pure Innovators can talk even if they are turned metallic)

3: the reason why Seed units will be powerful here is because they got tech from the Gundam 00 Movie and some tech from 2nd season


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam 00 or any gundam series written here

**WORD **= Shouting

(Word) = thinking or telepath talk

Chapter 2: The Power Up

#####

A.D 2301

Near Mars

In the space near mars there a huge structure that resembles an hour glass and 14 ships of unknown design are floating

##Eternal & Archangel##

"Uhh… my head hurts" a man with a scar in his face said while he regained consciousness

As he look around he notices that some of the crew in the bridge are still knocked out and some are up but very disoriented, he asked the operator of the com system to patch him to the other ships

As the operator patched him through he saw that the captain of the archangel and gondwana are up.

"How are you doing there Marrue, any injured in your ship?" the man asked

"All of us are fine here, the ship just got some minor technical damage, nothing major" Marrue said

"How is it in your end Andrew?" Marrue asked as well

As Andrew checked the status of the ship, he saw that the ships thruster are somewhat damaged and the main cannon was destroyed, there were some injuries but thankfully there are no deaths that occurred.

"There are some damage to the ship's thruster and the main cannon is gone but there are no deaths" Andrew said

"Can you check on the other ship, our coms are somewhat inoperable and it is useless to use in long distance" Andrew said

As Marrue checked with the ship's captain as they all reported some are fine and some are damaged

"ok I checked with the rest of the ships and all of them are fine, there are some reported injuries and damage from them but nothing major has happened" as Marrue said

#####

A.D 2301

June 21

Heliopolis Colony

Inside the colony kira's group has regained consciousness and was checking the colonies integrity for any damage from the console, he noticed that some of the colonies escape pod was ejected and some remained in the station, about 73% of the colonies escape pod is ejected and from the data shown about 500,000 Civilians were able to evacuate the colony and about 100,000 or more are left in the colony not counting the Military personnel

Just as Kira was checking the situation a com link opened and Prof. Len was saying that they should hurry up and go to the dock where the unknown ship is at.

As all of them rushed towards the dock they saw that the ship is glowing and the engine is reacting to something, as they got inside the ship the console of the ship popped up and a blipping button was shown, as Cagalli pressed it, a screen went live and shown a battlefield in what seems like an Mid Eastern village, what they saw are strange mobile suits that's more like a tank with legs than a mobile suits and its fighting a bunch of infantry, as the screen zoomed in, what they saw shocked them, what was fighting this machines are children in their 10 to 15 years of age using what looks like assault rifles and Rpg to fight the mobile suits. The screen focused on a 10 years old boy who is running in a ruined building holding a rifle, as the boy tripped and landed on his back he tried to fight back by firing his rifle at the suit, but using a rifle in a mobile suits is practically useless as you might as well be throwing wet tissue paper at it. That's when kira's group saw a green beam that struck the mobile suit from the air completely destroying it.

The screen then focused on a mobile suit in the air with glowing green particles behind it. As the screen paused and pulled a data on the suit, then another screen came out and a data streamed out of it showing GN-000 0 Gundam (Pattern match 95%) as the image of the suit is shown, the image rotated and shows the back of the unit is different from the one they saw just now, the funnel shaped engine is missing and some kind of Battery is there instead.

As they are viewing the data, the other screen that showed the battlefield closed and another screen appeared instead, this time it is showing some kind countdown in red going down from 10 mins

That's more than enough for the group to know that something bad is bound to happen, as they all evacuate the ship and ordered the dock station to release the crane lock on the ship, as the ship was released the engine suddenly started and the ship was moving away from the colony when it glowed green then flashed very brightly as something like a small black hole is compressing the ship in the center and destroying it, when the ship was about to be destroyed the 3 engine of the ship was ejected and flown towards the dock of the colony, before the entire ship just vanished like nothing.

#####

A.D 2301

June 24

Heliopolis Colony

As the results of the check up from the hospital came, everyone was startled in what they learned, from the report its seems everyone in the colony and ships that was affected by the portal has permanent effects on the bodies aging, the effect practically slows down the aging process of everyone here by 1/2 of the normal growth and also affects anyone born from anyone who has this.

As everyone process this information in their heads, some of the higher up in the meeting room are having a discussion on what to do now, as they themselves are given another report concerning all their mobile weapons.

As what the report said, it seems that most of their mobile suits are not working and some are actually missing in there hangar, it is like the suits just vanished.

The specialist mobile suits are fine, just some broken parts and fried circuits

The Gundams seems to be beyond repair, and needed to be changed, most of the Gundams parts are missing.

The report stated the number of remaining suits in all ships and the colony

###ZAFT###

AMF-101 DINN = 2 units

AMA-953 BABI = 1 unit

TMF/A-802 BuCUE = 4 units

ZGMF-515 CGUE = 2 units

ZGMF-1000/K Slash ZAKU Warrior = 1 unit

ZGMF-2000 GOUF Ignited = 2 units

ZGMF-601R GuAIZ R = 3 units

###EA###

GAT-01 Strike Dagger = 7 units

YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe = 2 units

GAT-04 Windam = 5 units

GAT-02L2 Dagger L = 7 units

###ORB###

MVF-M11C Murasame = 8 units

MBF-M1 M1 Astray = 4 units

ORB-01 Akatsuki = 1 unit

All of them are worried at what to do, from all the information they gathered in this world, the earth's 3 groups here is in constant war with each other and they don't seem to welcome unknown parties

"We will be in trouble if they ever found out about us" the ZAFT General said

"I know that, right now our suits are more powerful than theirs but we have very limited number of them" the EA General said

As the people in the meeting room talked to each other, the representative of ORB stood up and said

"How about if we scrap most of our suits and develop newer one with the data we gathered from the unknown ship" the ORB representative said

"We don't have that many raw materials for the development of new suits" another ZAFT General said

"We have the supply part covered" said a person that came in the room wearing a Orb representative uniform

"Oh. Representative Athha, welcome what is this supply your saying" the EA commander asked

As Cagalli approached them she showed them a data about an alloy they found near planet mars

"This is an chunk of an asteroid that has drifted near the colony and was taken by one of the worker suits and brought in the dock, as we examined the chunk we found out it has some alloy fragments in it, and in closer study of the chunk it looks like it originated in Planet Mars" Cagalli explained to them

"What about these alloy you found out very interesting?" the EA commander asked

As Cagalli switched the page of the screen, it showed the main data about the alloy

"From what we gathered from the alloy is that it is 5 times stronger than VPS armor and can withstand extreme heat from entering planet atmospheres, it also has half the weight of titanium alloy, the alloy has a unique composition that it doesn't interfere with Phase Shift or Colloid Particles and it is not detectable by radar" Cagalli explained to them

As the staff listen, they were surprised with this discovery and enacted a plan to station the colony near planet mars, and several ships where launched from the colony to build a base there.

#####

Time Order

**Anno Domini 2301 – 2302**

The Information was release to all the citizen of the colony and ships about the body examination as well as the current situation that they are stuck in a different reality and time.

Some of the citizen was panicking and some are causing riots that lasted only for a brief week before they are calmed down by Lacus.

* * *

><p><strong>Anno Domini 2302 – 2303<strong>

The Improvement on the Heliopolis Colony was finished

The Colony was retrofitted with Mirage Colloid Kai, an improved version of the Mirage Colloid that cannot be detected by radar and consumes very little power.

1/4 Of the space in the Colony was turned into an agriculture area for production of food

The Colony was also put into stationary orbit near the mars base under construction

Many of the Civilian have volunteered to help in the situation as workers and builders

* * *

><p><strong>Anno Domini 2303 – 2305<strong>

Construction on the Mars Base was finished

The base was named Olympus

A Morgenroete facility was made in the base

The base was installed with a Mirage Colloid Kai and a Lightwave Barrier Omega (7 times stronger than orginal lightwave barrier)

And begun the gathering of the alloy in the planet

Some of the Civilians volunteered to being in the military and was accepted

ORB, ZAFT and EA was dissolved and a New Combined Faction was made named Neo Terminal

Started Production on New mobile suits and upgrading of the Ships

* * *

><p><strong>Anno Domini 2305 – 2306<strong>

Construction of the new general use suits was finished

The New Alloy was named Gundanium Alloy (Yes I Know it's the armor the Gundam Wing used)

New General Mobile Suit Technology has been completed

Upgrading of old Technology was completed

New Engine and Power Generator Finished

Archangel and Kusunagi were upgraded

Quantum Computer made available to general use mobile suit up to specialist

* * *

><p>###Unit Information###<p>

Model Number: NTGU - 01

Name: Gaza

Unit Type: General Assault Unit

Armor Type: Gundanium Alloy Beta

Engine/Generator: NNF Generator

Protection System: Phalanx Phase Shift

Special Features: Transformable Unit to Quadruped mode and Quantum Computer AV

##Weapons##

**Mobile Suit Mode**

2 Hyper Vulcan Head mounted Gun

1 GUBR Mk. 1

1 HBS Mk. 2

2 Armor Schneider Mk.3

1 Beam Saber Mk. 2

3 SFE Grenades

1 Anti Ballistic Shield with Mirror Coating Mk. 2

**Quadruped Mode**

1 DB Beam Gatling

2 Micro Missile Port

Beam Fang Mk. 4

Image:

**Mobile Suit mode** = YFX-600R GuAIZ Experimental Firearms Type but with the head replace with something like the Blu Duel Head and the wings are replaced with the same wings as DINN's

**Quadruped Mode** = TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound but with only 1 head and the wings on its side is the same with DINN's

####

Model Number: NTGU – 02

Name: Phantom

Unit Type: Recon and Stealth Unit

Armor Type: Gundanium Alloy Alpha

Engine/Generator: NNF Generator

Protection System: VPS Mk. 2

Special Features: Mirage Colloid Kai, Long Range Detector and Quantum Computer RV

##Weapons##

1 Lightning Rifle

1 Beam Saber Mk. 2

4 Sonic Grenades

1 Anti Ship Sword Mk. 3

Image: UT-1D Civilian Astray DSSD Custom but with head and wings that are same with Slaughter Dagger

####

Model number: NTGU – 03

Name: Titan

Unit Type: Heavy Support and Siege Unit

Armor Type: Gundanium Alloy Charlie

Engine/Generator: HPF Generator

Protection System: Aegis Phase Shift

Special Features: Siege Mode, MDS and Quantum Computer HV

##Weapons##

**Mobile Suit Mode**

2 DB HE Gatling Gun

1 DB Shoulder Mounted Laser Cannon

2 HSRCU Mk. 4

**Siege Mode (cannot use reflector when using rail gun)**

2 Quad Hyper Rail Gun

Lightwave Barrier Mk. 4

Image: D-50C Loto (from gundam Unicorn) but with head part of Verde Buster and the tank tracks in the back of the suit is replaced with heavier armor and a support lock for siege mode

####

Model Number: NTGU – 04

Name: Dogma

Unit Type: Sniper Unit

Armor Type: Gundanium Alloy Alpha

Engine/Generator: NNF Generator

Protection System: VPS Mk. 2

Special Features: Mirage Colloid Mk. 1, Long Range Radar and Quantum Computer SV

##Weapons##

450mm Linear Laser Rifle

1 Beam Combat Knife Mk. 2

1 Rapid MA Submachine Gun

4 Reflector Funnel

Image: GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir but with no wings and the shoulder guard is rounded rather than pointed out

###Unfinished Units###

Model Number:

NTSU - 01 Marauder

NTSU - 02 Poseidon

NTSU - 03 Shadow

NTSU - 04 Hulk

###Weapon, Armor and General Info of Mobile Suits###

NTGU = Neo Terminal Guardian Unit

NTSU = Neo Terminal Specialist Unit

**###**Weapons###

**GUBR Mk. 1** = General Use Buster Rifle (beam rifle with 3 time more power than standard and usable underwater)

**HBS Mk. 2** = Heavy Beam Shotgun (beam shotgun with huge penetration and heat damage)

**Armor Schneider Mk.3** = same with armor Schneider used by strike but with added coating against beam shields

**Beam Saber Mk. 2** = 40% more powerful than Lacerta beam saber used by Strike Freedom and usable underwater

**SFE Grenades** = Self Fragmentation Explosive

**Anti Ballistic Shield with Mirror Coating Mk. 2** = Hardened Shield with mirror coating to deflect heavy beam blast

**DB Beam Gatling** = Dual Barrel Beam Gatling lower damage output than beam rifle but with extreme increase in fire rate

**Micro Missile Port** = increase payload from 6 missiles to 12 missiles per port

**Beam Fang Mk. 4** = High Penetration Melee weapon

**Lightning Rifle **= Silenced Rapid Fire Laser Rifle with low damage

**Sonic Grenades **= Anti Infantry and Drone Grenade that release concentrated sonic wave that attacks in molecular level

**Anti Ship Sword Mk. 3 **= Upgraded version of the sword used by Destiny Gundam with more power output by 60% and usable underwater

**DB HE Gatling Gun **= Dual Barrel High Explosive Gatling Gun, well it is like an extreme rapid fire RPG

**DB Shoulder Mounted Laser Cannon **= Dual Barrel Laser cannon, similar to Double X gundam Satellite cannon but doesn't need an outside support but only has 60% power compared to the Satellite Cannon and has long cool down

**HSRCU Mk. 4 **= Heavy Support Remote Control Unit, similar to the gunbarrel used by Moebius Zero but can switch between Beam blast to Rail Gun shots

**Quad Hyper Rail Gun **= Quadruple Hyper Rail gun, rapid fire railgun similar to Archangel Valiant but with lower power output

**Lightwave Barrier Mk. 4 ** = similar to YMAG-X7F Gells-Ghe lightwave barrier but can be operational longer, consumes less energy and has some resistance to melee beam and anti beam weapons

**450mm Linear Laser Rifle** = Extreme range Sniper rifle with high accuracy and auto Calculation of outside interference, has 40% more power output as the Gadessa's mega Launcher, faster charge rate but not usable underwater

**Beam Combat Knife Mk. 2** = shorter range than beam saber but practically cost no energy and has Barrier Breaking capabilities

**Rapid MA Submachine Gun **= Rapid Mass Accelerator, higher penetration than Rail gun but lower fire rate

**Reflector Funnel **= Similar to shield bit used by Gundam Zabanya but instead of stopping the shots, the funnel reflects it to the attacker (can only reflect particle or beam based attacks)

**###**Armor###

**Gundanium Alloy Alpha **= normal thickness of armor same with gundam wings armor

**Gundanium Alloy Beta **= 2 times more armor

**Gundanium Alloy Charlie **= 4 times more armor

###Protection System###

**MDS **= Missile Deflection System, scrambles the missile's trajectory and remove the lock on.

**Phalanx Phase Shift **= 3 times more protection compared to VPS (used by Freedom and Justice) and has lower power cost

**VPS Mk. 2 **= Variable Phase Shift Mk.2 has double the protection as VPS with minimal cost

**Aegis Phase Shift **= 7 times more powerful than VPS and can survive from 5 Full Positron Cannon Attack, but has a very large power consumption

###Generator###

**NNF Generator **= Neo Nuclear Fusion has about 2 times more output than reactor used by freedom (this generator used by mobile suit, doesn't have unlimited energy, they just don't need to recharge with an external source, and has about 10 times more power reserve than what the Impulse compact battery can hold)

**HPF Generator **= Hybrid Plasma Fusion 6 times more powerful than reactor used by freedom

(this generator used by mobile suit, doesn't have unlimited energy, they just don't need to recharge with an external source, and has about 30 times more power reserve than what the Impulse compact battery can hold)

###Support Quantum Computer###

**Quantum Computer AV **= Assault Version, balance overall settings, and a little increase reaction time

**Quantum Computer RV **= Recon Version, optimal setting for speed and evasion with a big increase in reaction time

**Quantum Computer HV **= Heavy Version, High increase in tracking and lock on time

**Quantum Computer SV **= Sniper Version, optimal settings for reaction time and big increase in detection range

(This Quantum Computers are not as powerful as 8 the one used by Lowe Gear, it has about 60% the capabilities of 8)

###Ship Information###

Model Number: NTAS - X01

_Name: Archangel 2_

Ship Type: Heavy Assault and Carrier

Armor Type: Gundanium Alloy Zeta

Engine/Generator: 2x THSG - 1

Protection System: EVPS and Mirror Coating

Special Features: Mirage Colloid Kai Alpha, Long Range Radar and Quantum Computer Terra

##Weapons##

2 Gottfried Mk. 75

2 Gaia Lohengrin

2 Valiant Mk. 10

30 Anti Ship Missile Launchers

20 Igelstellung 85mm Quad barrel CIWS

6 Hydra Funnel

Image: same design as the Archangel just with a funnel system in the wings that looks like the funnel used by Nu Gundam

####

Model Number: NTAS - X02

Name: Kusunagi Lion

Ship Type: Assault and Carrier

Armor Type: Gundanium Alloy Zeta

Engine/Generator: 3x THSG - 1

Protection System: EVPS and Lightwave Barrier Nen

Special Features: Mirage Colloid Kai Alpha, Long Range Radar and Quantum Computer Terra

##Weapons##

2 Gottfried Mk. 75

1 Gaia Lohengrin

20 Anti Ship Missile Launchers

40 Igelstellung 85mm Quad barrel CIWS

Image: same design as the Kusunagi with improved armor and lightwave generator near the bridge of the ship

###Weapon, Armor and General Info of Ships###

NTAS = Neo Terminal Assault Ship

###Weapon###

**Gottfried Mk. 75 **= Higher fire rate compared to Mk. 73 used before, and increase turn rate of the turret

**Gaia Lohengrin **= 30% more power output and shorter cool down

**Valiant Mk. 10 **= Increased fire rate and launches 4 shots per fire

**Anti Ship Missile Launchers **= Improved tracking and turn angle of missiles

**Igelstellung 85mm Quad barrel CIWS **= greatly improved tracking and huge increase in fire rate

**Hydra Funnel **= Fast movement assault funnel that fire concentrated beam or can make a beam barrier around a target (similar to how Mu use the funnel in Akatsuki to make a barrier)

###Armor###

**Gundanium Alloy Zeta **= 10 times more armor compared to gundanium alloy used in gundam wing

###Protection System###

**EVPS **= Eternal Variable Phase Shift, 14 times more powerful than VPS but consumes vast amount of power

**Mirror Coating **= Reflects Beam and Particle base attacks

**Lightwave Barrier Nen** = extremely effective Anti Ballistic and Anti Beam barrier but will overheat if active for a long time

###Engine###

**THSG - 01 **= Trans Hybrid Solar Generator, produces near infinite energy by combining Plasma, Nuclear and Solar Furnace (GN)

(Engine used by ships have practically unlimited energy)

###Support Quantum Computer###

**Quantum Computer Terra **= powerful all around computer that has the same capabilities as 8

* * *

><p><strong>Anno Domini 2306 - 2307<strong>

All the mobile suit and Ships where fitted with anti jamming that the particles released by GN Drive

Removed a hidden command in ships that have hybrid GN based engine that an outside source can take over the ship and halt all function, the program was identified to be called Trial system

The Colony detected that a mobile suit similar to what they saw in 2301 heading towards earth in AEU Territory

To Be Continued…..

#########

AN: it is very tiring to think of new technology without seed units being way to godly, tried to balance them so gundam 00 units will be able to fight properly after they come to 2nd season units, for now in season 1 all of the 00 units will be severely underpowered (let me compare it to someone trying to penetrate a tank using a normal handgun)

Please don't ask me about how they are able to merge Plasma, Nuclear and GN particles together, I have no idea how they did it to….


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam 00 or any gundam series written here

**WORD **= Shouting

(Word) = thinking or telepath talk

Chapter 3: Arrival of Celestial Being

#####

**A.D 2307 **

Near Olympus Mars Base

Inside the surveillance base, it was in an uproar as they detected a mobile suit entering the AEU test grounds, where they received information that the AEU is unveiling its new model mobile suit for testing.

"Detected mobile suits is nearing the AEU test site, Sir!" an Operator said

"Can you identify the mobile suit and its faction?" the Commander asked

"Sir, there are no records of the suit in all database, but by matching it in all mobile suit data we have a 70% match in Gundam 00, which belongs to Celestial Being" the Operator said

"Put it on screen" the commander said

As the image of the mobile suit is shown, the commander can only think that its somewhat a downgraded version of the Gundam 00, he then asked if there are any of our people down on earth near the AEU test site.

"Any of our units near the Test site?" the commander asked

"We have 2 Special operative and 1 Squad there Sir" the Operator said

"Ok send them a message to observe this situation, but don't interfere in the battle" the commander said

Using the newly developed FTL Communication, receiving and transferring is near instantaneous in contact.

###Earth###

Near AEU Test ground

The testing of the AEU Enact was going smoothly, its movement was good, accuracy is fine it can hit all targets fast and accurate, and has an aerodynamic design for speed rather that defense.

"So what do you think about the new suit?" a man said sitting near another with man with a long ponytailed hair

"Frankly its almost an exact copy of our Flag mobile suit, the only thing different is the design" the ponytailed hair man said

"Hey! you I can hear what you are saying" the pilot said coming out of the mobile suit

"it seems that the units hearing sensor are sharp" the blond haired man said

Away from the Test area about 10 miles away, a group of people are watching the test as well, and all have different opinions about it, but most of them are saying that its somewhat underpowered compared to GIN's that Zaft use and Dagger that EA use, and vastly underpowered compared to ORB's Murasame units.

As all of them are watching the video a man with a scar in his face came out of the tent holding coffee and said.

"well there suits may be underpowered, but battle are not won simply in machine capabilities, we have to add the pilots skill and luck as well" the man said smiling and laughing softly

"Commander we received information from base that an Unknown suit is heading for the AEU test site" a Soldier said

"well then let's just see what this new suit is capable of" the man said

High Above in the air near the orbital elevator, a mobile suit is rapidly descending.

"240082. Exia, target confirmed, first phase has started" the pilot said in a cold and devoid of emotion way

###In the AEU tower###

"Sir we have an unidentified unit incoming" the operator said

"warn the test site, and evacuate the observers" the officer said

the pilot of the Enact saw the incoming unit, and reentered the cockpit of the Enact, ready to fight who ever this interloper is.

"I don't know who you are working for, but you have stepped in others territory" The AEU pilot said

"and im not going to let you get away with that easily" the AEU pilot said

"You bastard, don't you know who I am" the Pilot of the Enact said

"I'm Patrick Corlasawar of the AEU, and im the King of Mock battles"

The Enact pulled out a Dagger and it started vibrating and gives of a high pitch sound that the evacuating observers didn't like at all.

As the Enact moved towards the unknown suit to stab it, the eyes of the suit suddenly flashed alive and moved at a graceful and fast manner that it was able to cut the arm of the Enact with a sword attached to its arm, that served to only anger the pilot of the Enact.

"You bastard! You don't get it do you" Patrick Shouted in anger, while firing his rifle at the unknown suit

As the unknown suit just dodge it without any effort at all, and the unknown suit pulled out a beam saber and cut of the other arm and continued dismantling the Enact, while the Enact pilot is shouting word about he's the king of mock battles.

The Spectators were stunned at this, and the blond man borrowed a binoculars from another spectator, to see the word in the head of the unit, the word said GUNDAM

As the Gundam Left, they saw that the pilot of the enact was unharmed

###10 miles away from the test site###

"hmmm, that suits mobility is something else, and that particles it was releasing was GN particles right?" the man with a scar in his face asked

"Yes sir, Major Waltfeld" the operator said

"Contact Mu and say that we are packing up and heading to location D-5" Waltfeld said

As the group started packing every equipment, the communication officer got a message from Olympus base.

"Sir, we have a problem" the Communication Officer said

"what's the problem about?" Waltfeld asked while smelling his coffee

"I got word from New ORB base, that an experimental mobile suit has gone berserk, and currently nearing the AEU Orbital Elevator" the Communication Officer said

"what do they mean, went Berserk?" Waltfeld asked in confusion

"It seems that after they equip the mobile suit with an Experimental GN 3 Drive, the suit went berserk and destroyed the hangar and is currently heading towards the Gundams from CB" the Communication Officer said

"Can't they contact the pilot of the suit?" Waltfeld asked

"It seems that the suit is an experimental Auto Unit, with an Advance AI" the Communication officer said

"So what's the order from New ORB?" Waltfeld said

"We are ordered to completely destroy the unit without even letting a single armor fragment or wire in existence" the Communication officer said

"Contact Mu and relay the order to him, if we move all our unit, we will get noticed" Waltfeld said

The Communication Officer contacted Mu La Flaga and relayed the orders to destroy the berserk unit, as Mu received the orders, he rushed out of his location and jumped in the ocean, there he activated a device that opens an underwater hangar, as he got inside and inputted the access code, the mobile suit NTASU - 02 Tri Akatsuki.

as Mu got inside the Akatsuki, the monitor in the cockpit lit up and an officer is shown.

"Shie, equip me with Panzer pack" Mu said

"Yes sir, Col. La Flaga" Officer Shie said

As the Akatsuki walked towards the Equipment bay the side of the walls opened and came out the Panzer pack for the Tri Akatsuki, Flight booster with 4 Wyvern Bit, 2 Mk. 6 Lanceta beam Saber and 1 Hyper Positron Bazooka.

"Tri Akatsuki Launching!" Mu shouted

As the Akatsuki was nearing the surface, Mu activated the Mirage Colloid and exited the water, he pushed the speed of the Akatsuki to max and went after the berserk unit.

####Ptolemaios####

_"Sumeragi we detected an unknown unit nearing the operation area in AEU testing grounds" Christina said_

_"Is it HRL or Union?" Sumeragi asked_

_"None, the strange thing is, the unknown is releasing GN particles as it moves, but according to Veda it has no records of this unit" Christina said_

_"Feldt can you put the image of the unknown in the monitor" Sumeragi said in a surprised tone_

_As Feldt typed in the command the screen opened and all they can see is static_

_"I can't get rid of the jamming from the unknown, it seems that the unknown is broadcasting a jamming wave using a mix of GN and an Unknown particles" Feldt said_

_"this is troubling, contact Setsuna and Lock On and tell them to investigate this, after Tieria and Allelujah is finished with their mission, tell them to go and back up Setsuna and Lock On" Sumeragi ordered_

_####Earth####_

_At the Orbital Elevator _

_Exia just finished destroying the AEU Enact reinforcement with the help of Gundam Dynames, that's when they received the orders from Sumeragi about the unknown suit, Setsuna and Lock On went and investigated the Unknown._

_As Mu sighted the berserk unit he followed it until the unit slowed down and hovered in mid air doing nothing at all, this gives Mu time to find a location for the attack so he won't be discovered._

_Mu Landed the Akatsuki in the forest and started charging the Hyper Positron Bazooka, at that time the Akatsuki's radar warned Mu about incoming 2 units from CB_

_As Setsuna and Lock On neared there target they saw a strange unfinished mobile suit, they also saw that it was releasing GN particles same as them._

_"Danger! Danger!" Haro keeps repeating in the gundam Dynames as Haro detected an Extremely dangerous Energy build up near the forest_

_"Setsuna we have company here" Lock on said_

_"Found the target, Exterminating" Setsuna said_

_The Exia dashed towards the forest where akatsuki just finished charging the Positron Bazooka_

_"Oh Shit!, it's now or never" Mu said pulling the trigger on the Bazooka_

_As the Exia was about to strike the Akatsuki, it fired its Hyper Positron Bazooka at the Berserk unit and completely incinerated it from existence, the result of the extreme power output of the Positron bazooka, the Exia was pushed aside and crashed in the ground._

_"Holy! Haro what the hell just happend" Lock On said in surprise _

_"Beam energy output off scale! Beam energy output off scale!" Haro said_

_Lock On saw the unknown Gold unit attached the weapon on its back and was about to leave, Lock on pulled out his 2 Beam Pistol and shot the Unknown Gold unit, what happened shocked Lock On, the beam from the pistol just got reflected towards him and he tried to dodge them._

_Setsuna was up again and is dashing towards the unknown gold unit, when the gold unit pulled out 2 Metal Rod, that's when setsuna immediately knew it was a beam saber, the gold unit was able to move fast and ducked under the Exia blade and suddenly slashed upward that cut the Exia's Arm, Setsuna jumped back as Lock on fired using his Rifle, but the same thing happened, the beam from the rifle just got reflected._

_The gold unit shoulder mounted cannon fired and destroyed, Lock On's rifle, at that time the gold unit purged its armor and brought out a shield and held it upwards_

_the incoming large beam hit the shield and the beam dissolved, Gundam Virtue was seens holding it GN bazooka, just as Gundam Kyrios just arrived sending missiles towards the gold unit_

_as the smoke cleared the gold unit was not harmed at all, not even a scratch is visible_

_Inside the Akatsuki Mu was having problems_

_"This situation can't be good" Mu said to himself_

_"Waltfeld I need help here, Celestial Beings gundam are after me" Mu Radio in_

_"We will arrive with help in about 1 hour, can you hold that long?" Waltfeld said_

_"who do you think you are talking to, I can fight multiple units just fine, it's just that the Akatsuki's Energy are Low from the Positron Bazooka I just used" Mu said_

_As the 4 Celestial Beings Gundam looked at the unknown Gold Mobile suit, all of them are wandering who can develop a suit like this_

_At that time the Gold Unit's back 4 strange rectangular equipment flew out and started hovering near the gold unit, as Setsuna suddenly attacked again.._

To Be Continued…..

_############_


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I don't own Gundam Seed and Gundam 00 or any gundam series written here

**WORD **= Shouting

(Word) = thinking or telepath talk

Chapter 4: Gundam And the Hawk

#####

A.D 2307

Earth near AEU Orbital Elevator

As the battle between the 4 mobile suit against 1 golden mobile suit get heated more, the survivors of the AEU reinforcements can only stand in shock as the 2 mobile suits that destroyed their squad with little difficulty are now fighting an unknown golden mobile suit and to add to that the 2 unknown mobile suits are having a very difficult time fighting this golden unit

As the AEU saw 1 more unknown mobile suit the same as the 2 mobile suit, aiming a huge cannon at the unknown and firing, they thought that the golden unit is done for, after the beam hit the golden unit, they can't believe what they just saw, the beam just disappeared after hitting the golden unit's shield.

After Mu radio in his problem to Waltfeld, he was now ready to buy himself some time until Waltfeld's squad arrives

"Ok, I guess I'll have to hold all four of these gundam on my own with very little power left" Mu said

"But numbers doesn't always guarantee victory" Mu said pushing the control's to boost the Akatsuki forward

After the CB gundam's saw that the unknown gold unit was moving in high speed, they got ready for a heavy battle with an Unknown gold unit

As the Kyrios started aiming at the head of the gold unit, hoping that the head is less protected by the unknown beam defense, Allelujah got his answer as his beam shot's were reflected towards his unit, he tried to dodge but his unit left leg was hit and part of the armor was destroyed

As Kyrios tried to speed out of the battle, he saw 2 golden rectangular shaped things after him, Allelujah mistook it for a missile and tried to aim and destroy it, only for the unknown thing dodge the shots and circle him around, and fired continuous beam shots, that pierced his armor with relative ease.

As Kyrios was almost away from the unknown things, the wings got hit from below by large amount of AP shells and micro missiles, Allelujah got no more options and tried to crash land in the forest below, before crashing Allelujah saw another unknown unit with insane amount of equipment attached to it

As the other three gundam fight the gold unit, Lock on was unable to fight in full potential due to having his rifle blown up and only using his beam pistol which serve no real effect against this unknown gold unit, the only thing he's left to do was somewhat distract the gold unit and left the actual damage to setsuna and tieria

"Weapon Ineffective! Weapon Ineffective!" Haro keeps repeating

"I know, but what can we do, most of my equipment are beam based" Lock On argued with Haro

As Tieria keeps firing his GN bazooka in hopes that the gold unit's defense will go down, half of the shots from the GN bazooka was dodge with ease and half of the shots were either reflected or dissolved by this unknown units anti beam defense

Setsuna keeps trying to match the gold units speed, but was unable to properly catch up due to the damage with Exia and from he saw, the enemy unit was not an ordinary mobile suit with its mobility and unknown but very effective equipment

At a lucky chance setsuna was able to catch up with the unknown gold unit and tried to slice the wings on its back only for setsuna to dash backwards to avoid getting hit by two strange rectangular equipments rapidly firing on him from random directions while the gold unit was fighting Tieria

from what setsuna pieced together, this unknown gold unit was made to fight multiple foes at once, Setsuna threw 2 beam dagger at the gold unit only for the gold unit to pull up its beam saber and deflected the dagger and fired something from the body of the gold unit a red beam that setsuna narrowly escaped, the beam got close to the head of the Exia and melted part of it

As Tieria was using all of the Virtues weapons against this gold unit, he was getting annoyed, he can't believe that an unknown mobile suit from and unknown source are giving them a very bad beating

Tieria saw that the gold unit brought out two of its beam saber and connected them making a long twin beam saber, the gold unit flew up and did a spin in the air and dashed at the virtue, the gold unit slashed downward towards virtue's right arm

"No!" Tieria shouted activating the GN field to try to block the attack

the attack was stopped and the gold unit was surprised as well, at this time Tieria tried to fire his shoulder mounted weapon at the gold unit only for it to dodge and brought out some type of weapon attached to its hip and fired a highly concentrated red beam that easily broke the Virtue's GN field

"it seems those GN shield they are using can't stand to 3rd Generation hyper impulse beam" Mu said

as Mu fought the 3 Gundams, he noticed that the energy gauge was flashing red, this made Mu focus of evasion now and leave using attack options.

As Tieria fired again using his GN bazooka, the beam didn't completely dissolved this time, he saw the gold unit was somewhat damaged, giving him a hint that the unknown unit was getting low on energy

Setsuna and Lock On saw this and increased their attack on the unknown gold unit, some of the beam from Lock On was actually able to damage the gold unit even if it's very small effect, setsuna was able to slice up 1 of the gold units wings making the gold unit's speed drop and movement sluggish

at that time Tieria was finished charging his full GN beam blast using all of Virtue's weapons

"Oh shit! I'm in trouble now" Mu said

"Colonel La Flaga! Duck!" as a new voice shouted to Mu

as the Virtue was about to fire, it was hit by massive hailstorm of AP rounds, micro missiles, rail gun shots and beam blast, same could be said for Exia and Dynames they were pinned down by massive amount of fire from the mountain side

After the fire stopped they saw another strange unit with twin cannon's on its back, 2 dual barreled gatling gun on its arms, many missile ports attached to the unit and the chest area of the unit opened showing more built in gatling gun, they saw a dark green colored unit with another unit with it, this one having a red color paint and with a sword resembling a katana in its side and a right arm having an attached cannon in it.

To be Continued...

##########

A/N: I know it's a short chapter, most of my chapters are going to be 1000 to 3000 words, I try to go higher than this and the grammar goes to hell


End file.
